noliterrefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Navy of Camvonia
The Camvonian Imperial Navy, founded in 989, is one of the core institutions of the country. The people of Camvonia take great pride in their fleet, and constantly work to update and expand it. This fleet helps protect and expand Camvonian and WTA interests around Noliterre, and provides a vital link to the colonies. The Fleet has long been one of the most modern in the world. It was the first to adopt cannons in 1001, and it pioneered the "line of battle" tactic that dominated naval warfare for many centuries. More recently, the navy has been among the first to adopt steam power as standard throughout the fleet, and the first to introduce steel ships. In addition, the navy has replaced cannon with long-range, shell-firing naval guns. Ships Flagships: Lead the fleet. usually the most impressive ships, there are only 3 in the entire navy. Battleships: Most effective fighting tool. Staggeringly expensive to produce, they are able to swat away smaller ships like nothing. When combined with air support, a fleet of 5 battleships could easily subdue a city with its heavy guns and on board continents of marines. There are 16 in the Navy. Armored Cruisers: Defensive ships, designed to soak up enemy hits and defend strategic positions. While slow and ungainly in regular movement, they are nearly impossible to destroy in a fight and pack enough punch to be a serious threat. There are 26 in the Navy. Battle-cruisers: These ships are designed to be a combination of the best aspects of battleships and cruisers. With decent armor, excellent range and powerful weaponry, they are basically scaled-down battleships. The Navy loves them, and they are the most common "capital ship" in the fleet. There are 41 on them total. Cruisers: Designed to replace the outdated frigate, cruisers have long range, decent guns, high speed and almost no armor. They are very effective in naval battle against slower-moving opponents, and a Camvonian cruiser detachment "visiting" a country has caused many a ruler to reconsider any funny ideas he might be having. There are 56. Colonial Cruisers: Colonial cruisers are designed for work far from refueling stations. They have relatively light guns and armor, and can go for nearly four thousand miles without having to refuel. They are usually unsuitable for fleet combat and only deployed against pirates, outdated navies, rebellious settlements and the like. There are 41. Mine-layers: Mine-layers do exactly what the name suggests. They are expensive to produce and anyway the Navy doesn't like mines and would rather see a new battleship built with the money, so there are only 7. Fleet 1 (His Majesty's Own): 1 flagship 5 battleships 7 armored cruisers 17 battle-cruisers 22 cruisers 10 colonial cruisers 2 mine-layers Fleet 2 (Colonial fleet): 1 flagship 2 battleships 4 battle-cruisers 7 cruisers 31 colonial cruisers 1 mine-layer Fleet 3 (Imperial Battle-fleet): 1 flagship 9 battleships 19 armored cruisers 20 battle-cruisers 27 cruisers 4 mine-layers His Majesty's Own is an elite reserve force that can be deployed pretty much anywhere. The Colonial Fleet is for engagements in Iberia, and the Battle-fleet is for engaging other fleets.